


Nightengale's Reign

by The Nightengale Twins (TheDemonShipper)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter OC - Freeform, Hogwarts First Year, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonShipper/pseuds/The%20Nightengale%20Twins
Summary: Welcome to the Nightengale Twins' first year at Hogwarts. It's bound to be a rough one with the two having to deal with their families legacy, some irreversible curses, some illegal magic and of course the pressure of having to deal with a possibly homicidal missing brother. All of this on top of figuring out how to navigate their way through the ever-changing castle while keeping an eye on their adventure seeking owl and somehow scraping up good grades will not be an easy feat, but whoever said it wouldn't be any fun?This takes place over 19 years after Voldemort was defeated and occurs at the same time Teddy Lupin and the Golden Trio's kids are at Hogwarts, they will be in the story but not the main focus.





	1. What are Thestrals?

_ The first time the Nightingale twins saw thestrals they were so scared that all they could do was stare in horror-struck amazement. It was during their first day at Hogwarts as they were herded along with the other first years towards the boats that would take them to the castle.  _

 

Everything was just as Jacob had described to them and both Zoro and his sister were delighted to finally get their own chance at exploring the wizarding school.    
Until they ventured onto the train at platform nine and three quarters and tried to find somewhere to sit on the Hogwarts Express, that is. Then the source of their excitement was quite dimmed.   
Zoro's blue hair and Zora's morphing white and blonde hair were dead giveaways to their connection to the Nightingale family. Which to them was a good thing, something to be proud of, because they were proud of who they were. Of their mother, their father and of their older brothers and sisters. But others saw them only for their family's legacy and reputation for havoc.    
  
A once pureblood alone family ruined by the heir who took for his wife a lowly muggle-born witch.    
No one ever mentioned the fact that their mother was of the top of her class and only ever had the greatest of marks during her school days.    
Not one ever thought to mention her marvelous achievements in the fields of Runework and Transfiguration or her complete mastery of the delicate art of potion making.    
No one acknowledged her part in the eventual destruction of Voldemort or her work in the Order of the Phoenix.    
No one cared that she did all of this while afflicted with the cursed blood of the wolf ingrained in her veins.    
Yet now that Zoro thought about it, that last one was probably because no one knew about it. For if they did, their whole family would have suffered greatly. As it was, there was already enough damage done to the family name... The silent stares of the other children on the train as the two passed were more than enough to attest to that.    
  
Zoro looked around as he walked down the aisle of the train. The moment he glanced in a students direction they avoided catching his eyes and shuddered or quaked. Yet as soon as his gaze traveled on, he could feel their eyes bearing into the back of his head with a pang as sharp as that of a silver needle. He glanced to Zora to see how she was taking the barrage of frightened, flickering eyes.    
He sighed softly. Apparently not well. She had- consciously or not- morphed herself into a Brown haired girl he recognized as his great aunt on his mother's side, Serena Lupin. Well, a younger version of her granted, but her all the same.    
  
"Zora!" He hissed as silently as he could, "Cut it. People are watching us."    
"Sorry." She said in a crackling whimper, instinctively shrinking a little. Quite literally, but also in posture.    
Zoro sighed again and tried for a small smile, ruffling Zora's hair softly. "Never you mind about them sis, I found us an empty compartment." He pointed to the aforementioned space with his wand and ushered his sister into it before closing the compartment door and sprawling out on the seats on one side. He closed his eyes and attempted to gather his thoughts as they waited for the rest of the students to load onto the train.    
Meanwhile, Zora took it upon herself to put away their luggage. As the two had grown up in a magical family of pureblood origin it was sufficient to say that they already knew quite a large amount of simple spells. Well, that and they had quite an extensive family library at their disposal, so if they got bored in the house- which they often did- they would go in there and learn some.    
With that in mind, the simplest spell of  _ “Wingardium Leviosa”  _ was hardly child's play for Zora as she used it to levitate their trunks to the storage space far above them. Then she turned to their pets. "Zoro! Zoro!" She uttered, flicking him with her finger to wake him up.   
  
"For the love of Merlin sis, what is it now?" He asked, rising on his elbow to come face to face with her.   
  
Her eyes widened and she backed up for a moment. He instantly realized the expression on his face must have been monstrous and he internally cursed at himself while he made an effort to relax his features.  _ What had she expected, waking him up like that? _ "Sorry," He mumbled quietly and she took a great sigh of relief. "What's wrong?"    
  
"Alexander is missing." She answered, biting her lip.   
  
Zoro immediately sat up correctly, "He what?!"    
  
"He's missing. I can't find him anywhere. He's certainly not in his cage."    
  
"That blasted owl, I swear this is all your fault for teaching him how to unlatch it."    
  
"He wanted out to fly at night!"    
  
"Why didn't you just open the cage for him every night?! Why did you feel the need to teach him the very thing necessary for us to have to deal with this now?!"    
  
She looked rather ashamed of herself and her eyes turned a stormy shade of gray that greatly differed from their normal azure blue or vibrant amber. "I... I didn't think..."   
  
"There lies the problem. You don't think!"   
  
Zora scowled at her brother, "Leave it be!" She yelled, "We need to find him before-"    
  
She was cut off as the train lurched under their feet. "-that bloody happens." She finished miserably.    
  
Zoro groaned, "No point in lolligagging here, let's go search the train. I dare not hope he's gotten into no trouble. What about Holly? Is she okay?"    
  
Zora nodded, "Yes. Your cat is fine. She's sleeping in her basket."    
  
"Our cat," Zoro muttered under his breath as he opened the compartment door and edged out into the aisle. He surveyed his surroundings and noted that most of the passengers were shut away in their respective compartments. He could, however, hear them still, or at least those who had not either known how to or thought to put a silencing charm on the doors. And thus he could, in turn, hear the scattered conversations around him, mostly containing of the subject of what he could only guess (or tell in a few cases) was their family and by extension, the twins themselves.    
  
He decided to keep this bit of knowledge to himself, but he figured if Zora was not so interested in looking for their owl, she would have picked up on it as well. Her ears, while not so keen as his were also quite sharp in comparison to those of normal people.    
  
"Where should we start looking?" She asked, snapping Zoro out of his thoughts.    
  
Zoro gazed around them. Where would he go if he were an owl drunk on freedom? "Perhaps, that way?" He questioned, pointing further up the train in the direction of the main engine.     
  
"Seems as good a place as any." Zora agreed. And with that the two began to make their way down the train, watching every which way for the streak of white that would signify their owl was near.   
  
"Honestly, sometimes I think Alex is more trouble than he's worth, y’know?" Zoro sighed.    
  
Zora nodded solemnly. "You do have a point."    
  
"I wonder what he's done this time?" He asked.    
  
"Probably flitted into a compartment full of Slytherins..." Zora offered.    
  
"Or gone to join the conductor." Zoro added.    
  
"Or maybe he's attacking the poor snack lady." Zora said, her eyes widening.    
  
Zoro gave her a strange look, "Now what makes you think that?"   
  
"Look, you dodo!" Zora answered, pointing down the hall a bit.    
  
There was in fact a large snowy owl attempting to snatch a snack off of the cart from a lady's shoulder every time she looked away or tried to shoo him off.    
Zoro blanched, which his sister had not thought possible as he was already far too pale by nature.  "Dear Merlin." He muttered bitterly.    
Zora however was not as frozen as her brother and took this as a sign that it was her duty to save the poor sales witch from their owl’s sharp beak. "Alexander you awful thing!" She chastised, running over to the lady. "I'm so sorry ma'am!" She apologized, holding her arm out for the owl who reluctantly ducked his head and stepped onto it.    
"It's quite alright dearie," The old witch said sweetly, patting her shoulder. "Best keep an eye on that old rascal in the future though, yeah?"    
She nodded, "I will."    
"Good then. Now run along loves, I'll be to your side of the train with the trolley soon enough." She said, seeming to realize Zoro was there as well.    
Zora simply nodded again, "Yes ma'am. We will." She walked back to her brother and heard him emit a heavily audible sigh.    
"I swear, I thought we were done for sis!" He said, a smudge of color returning to his complexion.    
"You weren't the only one." She turned to look at the owl that was now sitting on her shoulder innocently preening his feathers. "Alex, how could you torment that nice old witch?" She asked him sternly. The owl simply hooted softly and turned his cobalt eyes on her in his usual facade of innocence. "Yes, you. I don't see any other Alexanders around here, Do you?"    
The owl didn't seem to care, because he simply went back to his preening.    
Zora sighed, "Oh well, I don't think he'll ever see sense. I'll try again later."    
Zoro nodded, "You do that." By now they had made it back to their compartment and Zoro was determined to get some more sleep so he resumed his position in the corner and left Zora to put the owl back in his cage.    
Zora meanwhile looked out of their compartment window for a good minute, letting Alexander sit on her shoulder as she watched the English countryside fly by. Once her trance seemed to be broken however she turned back to the owl, "All right you, into the cage yer go." The owl gave her a sullen look but obeyed.    
  
As her task was done, Zora decided to check the time. "When did Jacob say we'd get there?" She questioned.    
  
Zoro didn't open his eyes as he answered, "He didn't say exactly. Maybe around 5:30 to 6?"    
  
"AM?" Zora asked, raising a white eyebrow.    
  
" 'course not." He said, slightly shaking his head. "Dumb girl. PM. In time for supper and the sorting."    
  
"About the sorting. Which house do you reckon we'll be put in?"    
  
"I haven't the slightest. Could be any of the four, although I think we lack the bravery for Gryffindor and the cunning of Slytherin... so more likely Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Now come off it and let me sleep would ya? Today is taking its toll on me already." 

  
Zora nodded and let her voice fade into silence. She figured if Zoro was asking for quiet he probably needed it far more than he was letting on, so she made do. A quick blur and there was one more cat in the compartment and one less 11-year-old girl.    
  
Zoro opened an eye and took in his sister who was now having a conversation with Holly. Remarkably, it would be difficult with his blurry vision to tell them apart if Holly had not been in her basket. Their coats did look awfully similar. In fact, the only difference between the two cats in front of him was that one was completely black with a half-moon collar on its neck that coincided with the necklace his sister always wore, and the other had amber freckling her shiny coat and a golden bell on her collar.    
  
If you really thought about it, Zora did by far get the better end of the deal genetically. Zoro closed his eyes again.    
  
After all, she was the one who could willingly turn into an animal, and she had the ability to alter her appearance however she wished, whenever she wished. The transmorphing she had inherited from their father, as well as her animagus ability. Only her habits, blue eyes and white-blonde hair color she had received from her mother. (The amberish color was unclear on where it had come from but it was probably their dad since transmorphing n stuff.)   
  
Zoro on the other hand had received an awful lot more from his mother than he had bargained for. Only his hair and sense of mischief came from his dad (actually, the mischief may have been from both parents in equal parts but neither would admit to such an accusation). His eyes however often gained a golden undertone that was all his mothers and reminiscent of the curse that had come with them.   
  
It was a good hour or so later that he found himself being nudged awake by Zora. "Up you git, we'll be there soon and you'll need your robes on."     
  
He yawned and rubbed an eye before cuffing his his sister over the head lightly for waking him.    
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm up." He grumbled, pulling off his muggle shirt and beginning to put on the plain black school robes he had stored away in his trunk.. After he finished dressing he turned his attention to his reflection in the polished iron that made up the sides of the compartment. "Oh Merlin." He gaped, "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin."    
  
Zora looked up from where she was attempting to tie her tie. "What?"    
  
"We're really here! We're gonna walk outside of this train and see hogsmeade! And the castle... we'll get to see the castle... oh Merlin I wonder how it'll look close up..." he trained his eyes out the window.    
  
Zora laughed, "I'm sorry but you look like you're about to see one of the seven wonders of the world."    
  
"Well, I basically am!" He retorted. "Jacob said the castle was like nothing he'd ever seen before!"    
  
"Yeah... I reckon it will be..." Zora said, allowing some of the awe that flooded her brother's voice to invade her own. "Anyway, would you like some candy?"    
  
"Sure. Wait, where'd you get this?"    
  
"Oh! That old witch with the trolley came while you were sleeping. I bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, some chocolate frogs and a whole ton of other goodies."   
  
"I swear woman, you'll use up all our money on sweets," Zoro chastised with a hint of a joke in his voice.    
  
"Relax, I hardly made a dent in our spending money." She said with a chuckle.    
  
"Sure you did. Probably spent the whole lot of it didn't you?"    
  
"I said I didn't Zoro and I bloody meant it."    
  
"Alright, alright. I believe you mental one." He said, his hands raised in a peace gesture.    
  
"I'm not mental." Zora muttered softly but let the subject drop.

A voice from somewhere echoed through the train, startling Zoro, who jumped: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately." 

  
They were rapidly approaching hogsmeade and both twins perched at the window and craned their necks in order to catch their first glimpse of the station before the other. When it finally came into view the two were in awe of how beautiful it was. They had not exactly had ample opportunity to explore the neighborhood they had grown up in in much detail because their parents knew about their knack for trouble and would have considered it bad manners to let them cause mayhem in the streets. Besides, even among the muggles they had a reputation...    
  
Nonetheless, hogsmeade was very beautiful. And not just because it had a Zonko's.    
  
"Man, I wish Jacob were here... he'd go to Zonko's for us and get us brilliant things..." Zora sighed.    
  
Zoro remained silent.    
  
"You didn't fall asleep again, did you?" Zora asked, not taking her gaze from the window.   
  
"No... I miss Jacob too, okay?"    
  
"Yeah. Sorry for bringing him up..."    
  
"Ts' fine." Zoro sighed, "C'mon, we've stopped now."    
  
"Mm..." Zora agreed with his assessment. She turned to the animals, "See you in a bit guys. And Alex, please behave for once..."    
  
And with that the two stood up and headed out to join the other students.    
  
"Got your wand?" Zoro asked in a whisper.    
  
Zora nodded, " 'Course I do."    
  
"Good. I think we may need it. I'm not sure. Jacob didn't explain much about what we'll do after supper. Best keep it where you can find it. Yet... I'd also keep it out of sight in the off chance we are not supposed to have them with us at the moment."    
  
Zora nodded again, "Will do." 

The two collected their remaining candy and followed the throng of students pushing and pulling each other through the doors onto the small, rather badly lit platform. It was a bit hectic, but as the first years were beginning to look (and feel in the twins’ case) quite lost, the clusters of students started to thin as the older students headed off up a slope. 

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years!"

They were startled to say the least when, seemingly out of nowhere, the shadow of a large man fell over them. The first years took a step back collectively. This man was around four times the size of a normal man, most of his face was hidden in his shaggy mane of brown hair and his wild, tangled beard, but even in the shadows, you could see his twinkling black eyes.    
  
The man grinned, "Nothing to be afraid of Firs' years. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts and I'll be yer guide to the school. Follow me now to the boats, yea?"    
  
The swarm of first years generally did as they were told, the twins included and began stumbling and slipping Hagrid down what appeared to be a steep, narrow path.    
  
They would have gone on without problems too if Zora hadn't burst out screaming. Zoro gave his sister a look of utter confusion along with the other first years for a solid half minute while Hagrid tried to determine which first year was causing the commotion and why.

It looked to Zoro like they were walking along a thin bridge over the void. Of course, he knew that wasn't the case, seeing as the smell of pine sap was hanging thickly in the otherwise fresh air.

  
It was only when Zoro followed his sister’s gaze that he realized why she had cried out. They were briefly passing the carriages that the returning students were riding to the castle in. His breath caught in his throat and he stood frozen to the spot, his eyes glued on the spectral ghoul horses with bat wings and dead eyes that lay before them. It took him a while to find his voice but when he did only a shocked muttering came out. "What are those things?!"    
  
Zora was trembling as she replied, "It looks like a black horse thing with bat wings..." she gulped. "Pulling the carriages... only it's horrible... bloody awful."   
  
"Those eyes... they're so unnerving... and glassy..."   
  
Both of them were frozen in place now and an uneasy silence fell between them.    
  
"Oh." Hagrid said, following their gaze, "You two can see the thestrals. I see."    
  
The other first years had gathered by them and looked confused. "What are they looking at?" One of them questioned. "Nothing's there..."    
  
"Yeah!" Another one added, "Nothing is pulling the carriages... they're moving by themselves... right?"   
  
"They are there!" Zora yelled at the other first years, "Just cuz you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there!"   
  
"You're bloody mental," One of the kids said, "There's nothing there I say! You sound as crazy as that Jacob Nightingale bloke me mum mentioned."    
  
Zoro growled, "Don't you talk about our brother like that you swine!"   
  
Hagrid shook his large head but didn't address the thestral issue. "Come on firs' years. We'll be late and MgGonagall'll have my hide. Move along!" He ordered, giving the Nightingale twins a soft shove from behind to get them moving down the path, which worked, but they were still sending the others glares every once in a while as they reached the last bend before the boats. 

"Oooooh," Murmured the first years collectively as they took in their first view of the castle.

The narrow path had opened up suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Across the lake, regally grounded atop a high mountain, its windows sparkling with the reflection of many stars, was the most magnificent thing the first-years had ever seen, muggleborn or not, though several would deny the allegations. 

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said, his gruff voice startling the first years into realizing that there was a fleet of what looked to be rowboats bobbing in the water, awaiting their passengers. Zoro grabbed Zora's hand and pulled her into a boat behind him, wrapping his cloak over his feet because, burr, it was getting chilly out. He and Zora were joined by a girl with frizzy blonde hair and a boy with bright green hair. Zora seemed to find this funny, but didn't say anything about his choice of hair color. 

 

Once they were loaded, all of the boats started towards the opposite shore with a mighty heave, apparently enchanted to do so.    
  
The eleven year olds were too in awe by the sight of the rolling castle over the grounds that all of their chatter had long since died down. The taller of the bunch had to duck under the cliff before they were carried through a dark tunnel which seemed to be taking them under the castle (the rest got slapped in the face with ivy, but Hagrid had warned them). Eventually, they emerged in an underground cavern that doubled as a harbour where the boats docked and the first years began to pile out of their boats onto the rocks and gravel. They all looked up as an old, rather stern looking witch appeared from the doorway. She was wearing a long green cloak and square glasses, her graying hair was drawn up into a tight bun. Despite her regal demeanor, she seemed a bit ruffled, "Hagrid, thank goodness. I almost had a full on riot on my hands! Whatever took you so long? This bunch doesn't look particularly misbehaved."

Instantly Zoro knew who this was, and he wasn't sure it was a good thing that she was down here. He tried to stand up a little taller, and a little closer to Zora.    
  
"Thestrals. I'll explain later, headmistress." Hagrid offered, following the first years out of the boats.    
  
"Very well," Professor MgGonagall said, turning and heading off down the hall. "After me if you would, first years." She paused to look back at them, "And welcome to Hogwarts." 


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

As they entered the great hall behind Professor McGonagall, there was another traffic jam of first years, caused yet again by the Nightengale siblings but only because they were the first ones inside.   
  
The great hall was a gigantic room with four long wooden tables that seemed to stretch on forever, seating hundreds of students per house, each house's tables distinguishable by the banners that flew so far overhead. The ceilings of the great hall were the most unique thing that many of the first years had ever seen in their lives, especially the muggleborns. It had been enchanted to show the night sky far above with millions upon millions of twinkling stars-   
  
"First years, come along now! There will be time for admiring the scenery later." McGonagall said, snapping the crowd of eleven-year-olds back to the present of what was happening and they all continued their trek to the front of the staff table where a simple stool and an old tattered wizard's hat were waiting for them.   
  
Once there, and looking out over all of the other hundreds of students, Zoro found that he couldn't quite think properly and judging from Zora's expression, she was about to become very feline. "Sis," he hissed in her ear, "Not now! Not here!"  
  
She nodded blankly and he saw her gulp silently as her eyes traveled over the crowd in front of them.   
  
Zoro sighed and turned his attention back to the other first years just in time for "Puzzlefirth, Alice" to become a Gryffindor.   
  
He then realized that he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had missed the telling of the four houses and the Sorting Hat's special song. He hadn't particularly needed either, but he had been looking forward to their year's variation of the song and had a bitter feeling in his chest when he had realized that he would never get to hear it.  
  
Zoro found that he couldn't be bothered to remember the names of all the other first years, but he listed off the houses in his head dully as he waited for his own turn. Slytherin, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw. He did however look up when he recognized a boy with black hair and green eyes, "Look!" He whispered to Zora, "That's Albus Potter! He's the son of Harry Potter, I think."   
  
Zora seemed to snap back to reality to glance at the boy, "Mm. Certainly looks like him... minus the scar of course."   
  
Zoro sighed and slowly shook his head as Albus became the newest Gryffindor. "Figures. Must be a family thing, huh?"   
  
"I wouldn't know..." his sister mumbled.   
  
Zoro was trying to think of a reply when he heard, "Nightengale, Zoro!" His heart sank into a sea of nerves as he realized that the entire room had just gone silent, which was a pretty large contrast to Albus' roaring cheers that still faintly echoed from the walls. Sensing all of those pairs of eyes on him made him very, very uncomfortable and the part of him he despised began to awaken and stretch. This gave him the incentive to rush over to the hat with just one look back at Zora. That one look was all it took however as he could tell from her reaction that she'd seen it stir in his eyes almost as well as he'd felt it.   
  
This led to him being awfully glad to slip the hat onto his head and over his eyes. He was not surprised when the hat began to talk however, because Jacob had told him it would.   
  
"Ah, another Nightengale, are you? I see, and not just an ordinary Nightengale at that."   
  
Zoro's heart sank even further and he wished, not for the first time that he had a scrap of his sister's abilities.   
  
"It's alright, I'm just to sort you. Your secret is safe with me. Now, where should we put you?"   
  
Zoro blanked, all he could think was, _How should I know?_   
  
The hat seemed to consider that, "I suppose you wouldn't, would you? After all, sorting you is my job. Hmm, well, you lack the ambition to go in Slytherin and I dare say the snake pit would tear you to shreds. As for Gryffindor... no. The lion's den also doesn't seem right. It's not that you lack bravery, but you're cautious about how you use it. How about the eagle's nest? Hmm, you would fit in well enough I suppose but no, that also doesn't seem correct. Those Ravenclaws would figure you out in a heartbeat... better not to risk it. I wonder... You are very loyal and trustworthy, as well as caring and kind. Yes... I think you'll do best in the badger's sett. So it'll be HUFFLEPUFF!"   
  
The hat had clearly announced the last word to the entirety of the school and Zoro wasn't sure if he wanted to take it off. Mostly because he didn't want to have to see the Hufflepuffs' crushing looks of disappointment or the other houses cheering in glee at being spared at least one Nightengale, but also partly because Zora was to be sorted next and he worried for her.   
  
"Don't worry none about your sister, young cub." The hat whispered to him, "Leave her to me."   
  
He sighed and at last pulled the hat off his head. It was only then, and to his amazement that he realized that although the other houses were cheering loudly, the Hufflepuff house was cheering the loudest and most of them had even stood up clapping.   
  
His pupils dilated as he replaced the hat on the chair and stumbled down the stairs to join his housemates. Yet as soon as he heard his sister's name, he blocked out the others as best he could and trained his eyes on the hat once more.   
  
Just because he tried to block the others out however didn't mean that he succeeded, and thus he heard the whispers as every single student from every house returned to staring at the hat as he was. He heard snips of conversation along the lines of,   
  
"Another one?!"   
  
"Really? Two bloody Nightengales?"   
  
"That one better end up in Hufflepuff too, I swear to Merlin."   
  
"We don't want it in Ravenclaw, not after that bloody Jacob."   
  
Zoro shrank in his seat a little and jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder softly. He turned to see a witch who must have been at least a third year.   
  
"Don't let them rile you up firstie. They can all suck it because we got the Nightengale twins and we will fight anyone who dares try and mess with you, alright?"   
  
It took Zoro almost a full minute to process what she said. "Wait... you mean?" He turned back towards the front of the room and sighed in relief when he saw Zora practically running up to them.  
  
"Yup," She said with a small grin, then turned back to the sorting.   
  
Zoro didn't even care if anyone was watching at this point and he pulled his sister into a hug. "I was so worried we weren't going to be in the same house." He said, a single tear falling down his cheek.   
  
"Ger' off." He heard her mumble and he laughed, allowing Zora to help herself onto the bench. He then resumed watching the rest of the first years get sorted.   
  
When at last the cheering had died down again, Professor McGonagall stood and addressed the student body once more. "Welcome to Hogwarts students. I can hear your rumbling stomachs from here so I'll make this brief. Our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that dungbombs, whizzing frisbees, extendable ears, and a mile long list of other pranking products placed outside of his office door are off limits. He also asks me to remind you that curfew is not meant to be broken, so if you would stay in your dorms after hours it would be greatly appreciated. Last, but certainly not least, the forbidden forest on the edge of the campus is, as its name suggests, forbidden and if you enter the forest anyway, without a teacher's permission, the punishments you will face will be the least of your worries." She took a breath and continued, "And with that, I have no further announcements, let us dine."   
  
As she finished speaking, the plates in front of them- no, the plates on all of the house tables- were filled to the brim with every kind of delicious smelling food imaginable.   
  
"Mmm," Zora said appreciatively, eagerly reaching for some pudding.   
  
Zoro however paused slightly and stared at the plates. They were golden, yet he couldn't help but feel like he should be cautious when dishing up. He did his best to ignore this ludicrous warning and chalked it up to him just being exhausted, yet he still found himself edging away from contact with the medal as he filled his plate.   
  
Zoro was not a large fan of green things... except lettuce. He liked that for some reason, but he found himself more drawn to the meat then most anything else on the table and not just because he found he didn't really know what half of the things that appeared on the table even were.  That may have had something to do with it though... Besides, he was saving the majority of his stomach for the desert portion of the meal. 

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin however when the Fat Friar, Hufflepuff's ghost, popped up right where he was reaching for some sausages, sending chills up and down his body as though he'd just shoved his hand into a bucket of ice. He made a sound similar to that of a recoiling dog as he yanked his hand back. 

 

"Oh! Sorry dear!" The Friar said, "I didn't see you there!" 

 

Zoro sighed, it wasn't the host's fault. Not really anyway. He supposed if he were a ghost too, he'd probably go through things just for fun too. "T's okay," He mumbled, poking at his plate with his fork. 

 

"I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" 

 

"No," Zoro said. Really he didn't need to, seeing as Zoro already knew who he was, but the ghost was halfway through his introduction already so he just let him finish. 

 

"I am the Fat Friar, resident ghost of…. Well I suppose the Hufflepuff common room and all that?" 

 

Zoro nodded. Really, he wasn't a fan of ghosts. They creeped him out. This one seemed nice enough, but he was kind of still hoping that he'd go away. Luckily for him, the ghost seemed to understand and left him be. 

 

"Zoro that was rude," Zora commented, waving a French fry at him. He plucked it from her grasp and shrugged as he dunked it in sauce and ate it. "And that was my fry!" 

 

He chuckled, "If you don't want me eating it don't wave it in my face." 

 

Once they'd eaten all they could, or wanted to in Zoro's case, the main course disappeared and the deserts appeared.

 

Zoro rubbed his hands together, now this, this is what he'd been waiting for. He was not disappointed.

 

There were baked goods and candies of all kinds spread out all across the table. Ice cream blocks in every flavor, pies, treacle tart, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, truffles, strawberries, Jell-o, rice pudding… 

 

And, he noted, there was an amazing arrangement of chocolate. He wasn't much for milk chocolate, Semi-sweet was nice, but his real preference lie in the luxurious dark chocolate. A strange taste for an 11 year old, or so he was always told. He didn't really care though, it always tasted amazing to him.    
  
Zora on the other hand had definitely found the cinnamon rolls and sweet n sour candies more appealing as her plate was piled with the stuff.    
Really, the only good thing about their mostly opposing candy preferences was that neither one often found a reason to try and steal the others candy. There were however some exceptions, such as Bertie Bott's Every flavour beans, or chocolate frogs or any other wizarding candy they could get their hands on. Both of them were usually game to try everything at least once (unless it looked like something that should not be edible under any circumstances) and often made competitions out of it whenever possible. 

 

"Got enough sugar there?" One of the other first years asked Zora. 

 

Zoro smirked behind his chocolate bar, and he knew Zora saw it before she turned back to the girl and said, "Have enough pie there?" 

 

The first year laughed, "Okay, touché. Anyways, what kind of family did y'all come from?" She addressed this question to all of the first years. 

 

One of the other new boys said, "Both my parents are wizards, but my dad's a muggleborn, so I'm in no way a pureblood." 

 

He sounded relieved, Zoro noted. 

 

"What's wrong with being a pure blood?" He heard someone ask.

 

A second year frowned. "There isn't anything wrong with being a pure-blood Connor. It's just when someone tries to use their blood status to bully others that can be problematic... but don't worry about that," he said, brightening, "treacle tart?" 

 

The kid shrugged, and accepted some tart,"Sorry for asking, I just come from a muggle family is all. I don't understand how things work here."

 

Zoro shrugged and turned back to his chocolate while Zora said, "Well, we're from a pure blood family."

 

Zoro frowned. Could she be any more obvious? Why not just shout out  _ 'Hi! I'm a cursed Nightengale! Feel like playing gobstones in the courtyard tomorrow?' _ He shook his head slowly. 

 

The second year nodded, "I'm a Halfblood." They didn't mention anything about their family history and Zoro found that odd.    
  
Alas, dinner came to a close far too soon and the food disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. McGonagall stood up and waited for silence. It came rather quickly and she spoke, "One last announcement, Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song…" she waved her wand and a long golden ribbon flew out, spelling out words, "Everyone pick a time and off we go~"

 

Zoro noticed, through his tired haze, that some of the other teachers didn't seem to appreciate this idea. A couple however smiled in good spirits. He was not really into the idea of singing, but maybe if he pretended to he could get away with it… 

 

Zora on the other hand, seemed delighted to get this chance and she, along with the rest of the school began to sing:

 

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald 

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could use some filling 

With some interesting stuff, 

For now they're bare and full of air,

Fed flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing, 

Bring us back what we've forgot, 

Just do your best, we'll do the rest, 

And learn until our brains all rot."

  
The students finished at different times, because of the different tunes, but Zoro had long since stopped paying attention. There were too many variations in the tunes… it hurt his ears and he sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to sing it again anytime soon.    
  
By this time, the first years were tired and weary of what else was to happen to them before they could at last settle in for the night.    
  
"Alright Prefects, lead your houses to the common rooms in an orderly manner, and please try not to lose any first years. We don't need a repeat of last year, let me remind you," McGonagall said at last, rising to her feet once more.    
  
A cry came up from the direction of the Gryffindor table, "I got distracted by Filch's list! And when I turned around everyone was bloody missing!"    
  
"How did you end up in the dungeons then?" Came a voice from Hufflepuff.    
  
"Well... I... got lost."    
  
"Can it James," One of the older Gryffindors hissed before turning back to McGonagall.    
  
"As I was saying, let's not have a repeat of Mr. Potter's unfortunate excursion this year. First years stay close to your prefects and listen to what they have to tell you. Now good night to you all." McGonagall finished just as the great hall's doors opened wide and the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor prefects began to lead their houses out, closely followed by the bunches of Slytherins, leaving the Hufflepuffs to come along at their own leisurely pace.    
  
"Come on Hufflepuffs," A carmel haired wizard called, "This way to the common room. This way." He and a silver haired witch led the way into the mostly empty halls and down several different hidden passageways and staircases until they emerged in the dungeons.    
  
"Follow us," The silver haired witch reminded them, tapping a couple of firsts years on the shoulder to get their attention back to them from where it had wandered. In their defense, there was a lot to look at. The people in the portraits seemed excited to see them and many of the ghosts had decided to follow them down there. Besides, the decor of the castle was simply breathtaking. There was so much to take in that Zoro felt completely overwhelmed, especially since he was already half asleep. He felt a major headache beginning to surface and wasn't sure of how much longer he'd be able to trek through the castle before he just *poof* fell to the floor unconscious.    
  
Luckily for everyone, the common room was not much further ahead.   
  
When they reached a door, the prefects turned to the first years as the other older kids trooped into the dark room silently (for some reason tickling the picture of a pear as they went). "Welcome first years! My name is Silver Gladiolus," The witch introduced with a bright smile, "And this is Alex Nygil, but he'll respond to Pygmy Puff too."    
  
Alex, aka Pygmy Puff, grinned, "Let's keep that name in the house, yeah? The Slytherins need not know about it."    
  
The small group of first years, as tired as they were seemed to perk up a bit at this display of kindness and nodded eagerly.    
  
"I know you all must be exhausted, and I am so very sorry that we're keeping you out here longer, but try to stick with us, okay?" Silver asked.    
  
Another round of nodding.    
  
"So, as you might know, the Hufflepuff house isn't really known for being the most popular house, but we have as many achievements as the other houses, if not more, we're just modest and leave the boasting to the Gryffindors." Alex explained.   
  
Silver continued, "Hufflepuffs are trustworthy and loyal. We don’t shoot our mouths off, but cross us at your peril; like our emblem, the badger, we will protect ourselves, our friends and our families against all-comers. Nobody intimidates us. However, it’s true that Hufflepuff is a bit lacking in one area. We’ve produced the fewest Dark wizards of any house in this school. Of course, you’d expect Slytherin to churn out evil-doers, seeing as they’ve never heard of fair play and prefer cheating over hard work any day, but even Gryffindor (the house we get on best with) has produced a few dodgy characters."    
  
Alex nodded enthusiastically, "Mm, onto the reason we're all still out here and not in the common room. We are the only house at Hogwarts that has a repelling device for would-be intruders. You will hear other houses boast of their security arrangements, but it so happens that in more than a thousand years, the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories have never been seen by outsiders."    
  
"But of course, we take pride in this fact and we don't want the other houses finding out how to get into the common room, for reasons you can all imagine.." Silver paused to allow the weight of her words to settle in. "And thus we wanted to make sure that you are all aware of why you aren't to tell anyone how to get into the common room, you hear?"    
  
A few mumbled "Yeah" 's and "Uh-huh" 's were heard but most of the first years stayed quiet.    
  
"That's not to say that you can't invite students from other houses to hang out in the common room, so long as you're the one who opens the door. And try not to let Slytherins and Ravenclaws copy you… I'm less worried Gryffindors will even try but it's entirely possible. Now, we're going to teach you the exact pattern and rhythm you need to tap in order to get into the common room. It's quite simple really, but do pay attention, as if you get it wrong you may end up doused in vinegar," Pygmy Puff warned.    
  
It was a good ten minutes later that they finally entered the kitchens, and by then all of the first years were fluent in the gesture and rhythm needed to enter their common room. So Silver and Alex led them into the kitchens and chose a first year at random to open the common room for the rest of them. By sheer luck, it was Zora who was chosen. Her hair at the moment was the same shade as Silver's who seemed to take it as a compliment and watched her with warmth in  her eyes as she correctly played the tune on her first try and stood back for the others to head on through. She did however lose her cool act when she turned to follow them and tripped on the rim of the doorway, face-planting into the cherry wood floors on the other side of the wall.    
  
She yelped and began to cry from the combined pain and exhaustion of the day and Silver headed over to help her and the other first year girls to their dorm rooms. Zoro, however worried about his sister he may be, was also increasingly more tired, and thus more cranky the longer he was kept from bed, so he simply followed Alex silently towards the boys dorms. The prefect then took a minute to explain one last thing to them. "You'll find that your trunks and animals have already been brought up. Our dorms are different from the other houses, or from what I've heard anyway. We don't have our dorms by years here, but by what space is available and what isn't. Now I can see from your drooping eyes that you guys probably aren't even hearing half of what I'm telling you so I'll just give you the dorm assignments and that'll be it for tonight. Howler, over there." He pointed to a circle door on the far right and one of the boys sleepily drifted off in that direction. "Monkswood, thataway." He pointed yet again towards a different house room. "Next, Villeri and Nightengale, this door to my right."    
  
Zoro didn't bother staying to hear where anyone else was placed, he immediately headed for the door and pushed it open, leaving Villeri (whoever that was) to close it behind him. He looked around for his trunk and in the process realized that the other occupants of the room were either sleeping or their curtains were closed around their beds. And to be honest, at this point he didn't give a crap as to what they could possibly be doing. All that mattered to him was getting into bed.    
  
At last he spotted his trunk and walked over to the bed to which his trunk was behind and flopped into it, closing the curtains behind him but not bothering to change out of his robes as he turned towards what he assumed was a wall and curled up into a half-ball. It took him a second to realize that a n ball of fluff had decided to join him and he smiled softly, patting her once before his head hit the pillow and he was out.


	3. The First Excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuffs usually know better then to cause problems, but sometimes, they just can't help themselves. It's then that some glorious mischief and maybe detentions are doled out, but only if you're caught. ; )

Zora was in the middle of the forest behind the school. It was dark and dank, the trees so thick that only the smallest beams of moonlight were allowed to peek through. It seemed odd, that she should be out here alone, and she paused in her tracks, trying to figure out why that might be. She didn't pause for long however and shrugged it off. She was here now, so obviously she was supposed to be here. It was as simple as that.   
  
She glanced around and tried to get a grasp on where exactly in the forest she was, and why she didn't seem to see any other signs of life. Of course, that's not to say she couldn't smell them, for she could. She could in fact smell several strange scents she had never smelled before. That intrigued her, but not as much as the next scent that filled her nose. A salty smell, too faint to be the ocean, and definitely carrying a strong emotion with it. It was the smell of tears. Only, she couldn't tell for the life of her, who had been crying. All of the new scents were jumbling her thoughts and sense of smell. The forest began to shift slightly, growing darker, and it began to tilt slowly, almost so slowly that it was unnoticeable. Almost.   
  
Her feline senses were now on guard and she could feel the hair stand up on her neck as an unbearable tension arose in the atmosphere. She could smell fear and apprehension and-   
  
"Zora?" A voice asked.   
  
Zora looked around, Who was that? The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but it wasn't one she could instantly distinguish by name. She stiffened a little more and felt someone touch her shoulder. The forest spiraled out of view and she opened her eyes, looking up at a blurry blob of silvery gray and pastel yellow.   
  
"Guh...?" She questioned, blinking a few times.   
  
"Finally, you're awake. I was beginning to worry." The blob said, beginning to take on the form of a silver haired girl in yellow pajamas who was sitting on the side of Zora's bed.    
  
"Oh..." The events of the previous night rushed in on Zora's memory. "OH. Silver. What's going on?. Is it morning already?"   
  
Silver sighed, "No... well…. long story, but your brother is giving the boys a hard time. They can't get him to wake up. Pygmy Puff has something planned for the first year boys today. I'm sorry I woke you up, but if I may be blunt, some of the second years your brother is rooming with are bloody cowards and they won't try to wake him up properly. Alex can't get him to wake up either and our head boy has mysteriously disappeared. Probably too busy visiting his girlfriend in Ravenclaw to care about whatever Alex has planned."   
  
Zora spoke up, "Better for them honestly, Zoro is a bloody pain when woken up."   
  
"Yes, well... I wanted to let you sleep a little longer since you have until breakfast at least before you get your class schedules but Alex was insistent that Zoro be woken up immediately."   
  
"What happens if I say no?" Zora asked curiously, "If I just roll over and go back to sleep?"   
  
Silver seemed to think about it, "I guess Alex will just have to deal. I said I would ask you, but I never said I'd make you."   
  
Zora nodded, "Yeah, I'll see what I can do." She yawned and stretched. When she looked up, she realized that Silver was watching her with a look of puzzlement on her face. "Was there something else?" She questioned.   
  
"Huh? Oh, um, not particularly. I was just wondering... did you know you have cat ears?" Silver asked expectantly.   
  
Zora blinked repeatedly and did her best to act surprised. "I'm sorry, what?"   
  
"You have cat ears," Silver repeated, "Right here." She reached out a tentative hand to stroke one of the ears. "They're quite soft, really."   
  
Zora laughed.   
  
"What is it?" Silver questioned, "Why are you laughing?"   
  
She sighed and did her best to calm her laughter before she accidentally choked herself from too much of it. "Sorry, sorry. It's just, my family is awful good at Transfiguration charms and I think one of my family members played a small little joke on me. These ears should wear off anytime now if they used the spell I'm thinking of." She smiled softly and, as she said, her cat ears disappeared soon after she finished speaking. "On to waking up my brother then?" She questioned.   
  
Silver shook her head to clear it, "Yeah. Personally I'd rather go back to bed, but as prefect it's my duty to made sure everything is fine before I go back to sleep." She yawned into her hand.   
  
Zora's gaze traveled from Silver's yawn to her drooping eyelids and back again. "No, it's okay. Go back to sleep. You said Alex was awake, right? I'll wake up my brother and then I can make my way back to my bed on my own."   
  
"You're sure?" Silver asked, trying and failing to hide another yawn.   
  
Zora nodded and gave her prefect an encouraging smile. "Yeah. Go rest."   
  
Silver shrugged, "Mmk then." She turned around and face planted onto her bed.   
  
Zora laughed, "Wow. See you later then Silver."   


Silver muttered something unintelligible in response then fell silent.   
  
Zora folded her covers over and climbed out of bed. She was wearing only purple pjs with cat faces on them and socks but she was too lazy to change if she would just be going back to sleep anyway. She sighed softly and made her way into the common room where Alex was pacing.   
  
He looked up as she opened the circular door of her dorm room and gingerly stepped out, careful not to disturb the rest of her peers both in the dorm and out (some had fallen asleep in the common room on couches and such). "Brilliant!" He greeted far too brightly for this hour of morning, "Agreed to wake your stubborn brother, have you?"   
  
Zora sighed. "Yes, but don't look so happy about it or I'll turn around and go back to bed. I hate morning people...." she muttered quietly.   
  
Alex sweatdropped, "I see."   
  
Zora stretched her arms and back in a cat-like fashion. "So where is he?"   
  
"Hm? Oh! Zoro's in there," Pygmy Puff pointed to another circle door. "Please be careful to not wake the others."   
  
Zora shook her head in disbelief but only said, "Yeah. Sure." As she opened the door and tip-toed into the dorm room. It took her a few minutes but she eventually recognized Zoro's trunk. It wasn't hard seeing as it was the only trunk with dark wood, a silvery gray colored name engraved on it and the Nightengale crest imprinted on the side.   
  
She shrugged and walked over to his bed, pulling the curtains back and plopping down on top of his sleeping form. She got the desired result in seconds.   
  
"Ger' off me you obnoxious git. I'm sleepinggg," He groaned groggily.   
  
"You see dear brother, here's where you're wrong. You don't talk so effectively when you're sleeping."   
  
He grumbled something unintelligible and flopped over, disturbing the tortoiseshell ball of fur that had previously been napping on him. Holly hissed her complaints.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry Holly."   
  
The cat shot her an indignant glare and began to groom its ruffled fur.   
  
"Now get up Zoro."   
  
He opened his mouth to protest.   
  
"And not just awake, I know you're awake. But actually out of bed. The prefect wants you for something. Didn't get in trouble already, did you?? I swear, it'll be a record. Wait till I tell mother and father."   
  
Zoro growled, full on growled like a dog.   
  
"That's really no way to treat the messenger," Zora said, although she seemed more shaken then before.   
  
"I'm not going." Zoro muttered, trying to merge himself with the bed.   
  
"Mm, I don't think you have a choice. He seems very insistent. And look on the bright side."   
  
Zoro snorted, "Bright side? What's that, never heard of it."   
  
Zora sighed dramatically, "You're already dressed for the occasion, you might as well go indulge the dude's wishes."   
  
"I hate you," Zoro announced, flopping himself onto the floor.   
  
"Aww, love you too bro," Zora said cheerfully, standing up and leaving the room.   
  
Zoro groaned but pulled himself off the floor and out to where the Puff dude was waiting for him.   
  
"There you are!" The carmel haired prefect greeted with far too much enthusiasm for aw-hell-no o'clock at night.   
  
"What am I doing here?" Zoro asked in complete exasperation, "And where did my sister go?"   
  
"She went back to sleep most likely." The creepily cheerful dude almost sang, "A loss really, if you ask me."   
  
Zoro gave him a look of utter fatigued irritation. "Why am I here and not in bed?" He asked, a darker tone invading his voice.   
  
"Testy, testy. Look, I've gathered all of the first year boys here for a team building activity, a test of your skills if you will." Puff dude answered, addressing not just Zoro but the other first year boys too. (Zoro had just realized he wasn’t the only one out there.) "Me and a couple of 6th years have a brilliant plan in place but all of you need to make sure that we can get to the great hall without being seen by any teachers. Especially McGonagall. Don't worry about getting in trouble, I can just tell her some believable excuse if necessary, but know that if we don't succeed in this, breakfast will be rather dull."   
  
The first years faces were quickly losing their sleep drunk expressions which were being replaced by these of determination.   
  
"You guys ready?" Puff dude asked.   
  
The first years nodded collectively and Alex grinned, "Wonderful! Let's go then! Onward Uno League!"   
  
Zoro grumbled, "We need a better name," as he opened the common room door and stepped into the kitchen.   
  
"Work in progress," Another first year boy shrugged as he followed.   
  
Zoro admittedly did not know this kid's name, nor did he know any of the other first years gathered around him. There were four in total, five if you included him. Plus Puff dude and another two sixth years, or so he assumed from Alex's speech.   
  
"Kay guys, in order to do this you'll need to be as silent as possible," One of the fifth years warned.   
  
"So here's the plan," Puff dude said cheerfully as they excited the common room, "Now that I'm pretty sure no one is listening to us. We need to make it down to the great hall without being caught by a teacher, this is your job. We will stay in the middle of the group and you guys will have free reign of the hall. Please remember to be quiet as we don't want any more attention than we would have otherwise. Once we get to the great hall you guys will be our lookouts. Don't tell anyone what we're doing, if a teacher is coming call Quidditch. Work it into the conversation if you  can, yell it if you can't. We'll come out then and save you from dealing with them. In order for this mission to be considered successful, we will have made our way down to the great hall, gotten us into the room, gotten done what we need done and get back to the dorm, with the teachers none the wiser."   
  
"If we're seen on the way back there will only be a half point deduction. Any earlier and the mission is a fail," The third 6th year added.   
  
The first sixth year nodded, "Kay, if there's no questions then onward young ones!"   


“I have a question,” Zoro interrupted as other first years were vigorously shaking their heads.

“Yes?” An older boy with black hair asked. 

“Can I be in front?” 

The grin that lit up Pygmy Puff’s face was glorious. “Yes, I very believe. That's what I call getting into the spirit of things Zoro! Lead the way!” 

“None of that Nightengale mischief I've heard so much about in the halls, yeah?” The dark haired 6th year said, “We don't need to have more of a chance of getting caught.” 

“Caleb!” Puff dude grimaced, “Apologise! Now!” 

Zoro sighed and turned to look ‘Caleb’ dead in the eyes. “You see, the thing about us Nightengale mischief makers, we just don't seem to get caught much.” He shrugged and his tone lightened a bit, “Anyway, shouldn't we get going?” 

“Er… yeah,” Caleb said, shaking his head slowly as if clearing it. “Sorry Zoro. Just so you know, I was joking.” 

Zoro shrugged again, “I wasn't. I mean, I've never been caught red-handed and I'm pretty sure Zora always gets away scotch free at the end of the day too.” 

Caleb gave a barely audible sigh of relief. ‘Barely’ being the key word in this sentence. Zoro of course heard him, although from the sounds of it the other boys had not. He decided not to comment. He believed Caleb hadn't really meant any harm, he just hadn't thought about what he was saying and that was enough to let him off the hook for it this time. 

He hummed softly as they left the kitchens and entered the silent hallway. As this was the first time Zoro would be navigating the halls of Hogwarts without a sleep-addled brain, he let his gaze wander. 

Besides, he didn't need to see the teachers to know they were there. It was far easier to listen for footsteps rather than hope you saw a teacher before they saw you, the same could be true of family members. At school however they had the advantage of smell that they did not have at home. 

At home everyone lived under the same roof and spent a majority of their time together so scents became at least three times more difficult to discern. Again, Zora had the advantage here. Her ability to turn into a cat often came in handy because she could often tell Zoro quite easily who was close and who was not. 

Unfortunately, most of their family had become animagi, legal or not-so-legal. A few had inherited it, but most had not. Those who had not inherited the ability and still wanted to become animagus learned from reading the books in the archives and had the help, guidance and watchful eyes of their father and older siblings on their side. None of the transformations had gone wrong, it ran in their blood. 

That did however pose a problem for the twins’ mischief making. They could not often confer in the animal language and not worry about being eavesdropped upon. Fortunately some of their family believed that pranks were good for them and helped in any way they could, on the other hand, some thought that they should not be pulling these pranks and would intercept them and demand to know what they were doing or would put a stop to the prank before it even began. 

By this time they had mostly figured out who and who not to trust when setting up accomplices for their master plans. Carmen had always been game for a good prank and Jacob was always more than helpful when they had consulted with him over their mischief-

Zoro stiffened and he paused in place, his arm shot out in front of the others. He didn't speak but pointed to an empty side corridor and motioned to the others to get in. Some of them looked like they wanted to object because they didn't see any danger but the look on his face must have convinced them because all seven of them followed his unspoken instructions and ushered into the corridor, flattening themselves against the wall as a voice was heard down the hallway they had just been walking down. 

“Yes Neville, I will tell the other Professors to keep an eye out for Trevor, but I must insist you try to keep better track of that toad, he seems to get himself into an awful lot of trouble.” It was McGonagall. 

She was talking to someone who replied with a short laugh, “Yes Prof- Minerva,” The wizard corrected himself, “I will try to keep him better supervised but you know how he gets.” 

They were passing by the gap in which the gang of Hufflepuffs were hiding and most of them held their breath as they did so. For a few seconds they were visible and even though Professor McGonagall was reprimanding her fellow teacher she had the faintest trace of a smile on her face as she replied, “Why not enlist your house to help you look for Trevor? I'm sure the Hufflepuffs wouldn't mind too much.” 

‘Neville’ shrugged, “I wouldn't want to wake them so early, especially on the first day of classes.”  

McGonagall continued to speak as they disappeared from view, “Ah, on that subject how are your Herbology lesson plans coming along? Have you finished for the term yet?” 

Their voices began to fade and the other Hufflepuffs turned to look at Zoro. 

“How’d you know they were there?” Caleb asked. 

Zoro smiled dryly, “I have very good hearing.” 

The other sixth year, a boy with very pale blonde hair, was grinning. He nudged Puff dude and said, “We should bring him along more often, eh Pygmy?” 

Alex chuckled, “In good time. And I'm afraid time is not on our side here Kian.”

Kian nodded, “You do have a point, you do have a point. We'd better go if we're to meet Zayne on time.” 

“Who’s that?” one of the other first years asked. 

“We'll explain later, Connor.” Caleb said as they started off again.

Zoro was still in the lead although, luckily the path remained clear of teachers the rest of the way up to the great hall and they made it there without confrontation. 

Once there Alex turned back to the five 11-year-olds. “Kay then guys, remember, in an emergency call Quidditch. We'll be out soon.” With that, three 16 year olds quietly slipped into the great hall and five first years found that they were quite alone and without leadership among the empty halls. 

Zoro turned to the others, “I think maybe we should find a place where we aren't so… exposed?” 

“We still need to see the entrance though… and be close enough to call the word….” One of the of the other boys brought up, but another boy seemed to agree with Zoro. “They did say we shouldn't be caught though…”

“But it may look suspicious if we hide and then have to come out from good hiding places to start a conversation with someone in order to put in the word.” A third boy mentioned. 

“True,” Zoro agreed, “However, if we just stand here that's also suspect.”

The final firstie nodded, “How about we lean against the walls on either side of the door and whisper between ourselves? If someone catches us we can say we were having a whispered conversation about the word and that we didn't wanna disturb anyone.” 

“Perfect. If they ask why we're not in the dining hall or why we’re down here so early we can answer that we don't know when breakfast starts,” The second first year agreed with a grin. 

The boys all put their hands together and whispered, “Go Uno League!” Before breaking off into two groups with Zoro muttering, “We need a better name for this…” A couple of the others nodded in agreement but kept it un-vocal as they whispered as quietly as they could on their respective sides of the room. 

Luckily for them, no one else seemed to be insane enough to be awake this early until at least half an hour after the three boys had entered the room. It was a boy from Ravenclaw, or so they assumed from his robes which were blue and black. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

“Hello first years. What are you guys doing?” He asked with a smile. 

One of the first years shrugged, “We're just waiting for breakfast.” 

The Ravenclaw continued to smile but it looked more sympathetic now. “Well, you guys are really quite early. Say, have you guys gotten any sports wear to help support your team?” 

“Not quite yet,” A brown haired first year said, sending Zoro a slightly panicked glance. 

Zoro understood. If any of them slipped up and said Quidditch, or if this Ravenclaw did he could get them and their prefects in a lot of trouble. This was going to be difficult. 

“Ah, a shame. The Ravenclaw house is all decked out. I heard some of the third years discussing cheering charms yesterday at dinner.” 

Zoro froze as sudden realization struck him. This guy was from Ravenclaw. The same house as Jacob. He was torn between asking if this kid knew his brother and keeping his mouth shut and identity a secret. As he remembered the Ravenclaw table’s uproar from the night before he chose the second option. 

“Ah, Quidditch is a brilliant game, isn't it?” The Ravenclaw sighed loudly. 

The first years all looked at each other and gulped collectively. 

Alex appeared and poked his head around the corner, “Oh. It's just you Teddy. You scared me. We're just finishing.” 

The Ravenclaw boy nodded, “Kay, I'll see you guys back in the common room, good luck Puffy. You've got a good group here by the way, no one sold you out.”

Alex chuckled, “Yup. See you later Teddy.” 

The Ravenclaw? Dude, Teddy saluted and slipped off into a side corridor. 

“Who was that…?” Zoro questioned. 

“Huh? Oh, Teddy? I'll explain later.” Puff dude said, looking over his shoulder as Caleb, Kian and an older looking Slytherin appeared from inside the room. 

“Finished?” Alex asked. 

The Slytherin nodded, “Yup. Oh, this is gonna be gold.” 

“Uno League, meet the Slytherin prefect, Zayne,” Kian introduced the other pale blonde. 

Zayne waved, “Greetings firsties. I have to slither off now I'm afraid, or my fellow prefect and head people will begin to wonder what has become of me.” 

“See you later Zayne,” Alex waved as the Slytherin departed. 

“He has a point you know,” Caleb mentioned, checking his wrist watch. “We need to hurry back to the Hufflepuff common room before Professor Longbottom decides to drop in to give his usual welcome to the house speech at 5:30.”

“Kay then, lead the way Uno League~” Puff dude said with his usual grin.

“Ugh….  We need a better name,” Zoro insisted as they began to start the trek back down to the dungeons. 

Zoro stretched and then clasped his hands together behind his back as they walked in a relaxed manner and they had gotten about halfway to the dungeons before Zoro realized that something was terribly wrong. He froze in place, his body becoming rigid. He had gone into mischievous situations with Zora in her cat form that very soft pawsteps trailing behind him had become normal and he had learned to shut them out. This cat however was not his sister or Holly. He’d never smelt it before. 

“Zoro…?” Puff dude asked, his face looking scared at his reaction.

“We're being followed guys….” Zoro said in a low, gravelly voice, slowly turning around to face an annoyed looking gray cat with piercing molten amber eyes that was following them from a few yards away. 

“Oh no,” Kian said, gulping. “Mrs. Norris!” 

Even Caleb looked scared, “If Filch catches us we're as good as dead.” 

The other first years were clearly on the verge of panic and Zoro could tell they were right to be worried, this cat was very very stern. She kept making a hissing noise in cat tongue that he understood perfectly. He grimaced. That really wasn't a nice tone this cat was using. He jumped slightly as she hissed in their direction and began to stalk off down the hall. They were doomed. 

Just then, a streak of black raced from between Kian and one of the other first years, surprising them into falling over. 

“Oh no...” Zoro muttered. “ Zor-” He caught himself, but just barely. “Luna...”

It then growled and launched itself into the air, landing squarely on Mrs.Norris’ back and from the sound of Mrs.Norris’ yowls, it had dug its claws in. Zoro looked at the other Hufflepuffs and said just one word, “Run.” 

It spurred the others into action and all nine Hufflepuffs bolted for the common room. They made it inside without detection and quickly headed off toward their own dorms.


	4. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Zoro worries about what will happen to him and Zora if she's caught in her animagus form, two boys with messy black hair are gearing up for a midnight escapade. What doors might open when their paths cross? Only time will tell.

Zoro took cover in his bed as quietly as he could, closing the curtains behind him and sinking onto his blankets with a shaky sigh. It was then, and only then (regrettably) that his thoughts came into perspective. His twin sister was out there in an illegal animagus form, fighting the caretaker’s cat and it would only be a short amount of time before she was found out… and he alone would be responsible for whatever happened to her because he’d just left her there. 

He began to squirm around a little on his bed, he just couldn’t get comfortable. All illusions of sleep were lost to him and he contemplated what was happening to Zora right now. He really wished that twin telepathy was real sometimes… then again… most of the time that was a good thing… he really didn’t wanna know what Zora was thinking half of the time. Don’t get him wrong, he was still worried, but eh… he was good on the telepathy front. His thoughts switched back to the problem at hand and he stared at the yellow canopy over his bed, trying to plot some sort of rescue plan.

His planning was interrupted by Holly jumping onto his shoulder. This was normal behavior for her, but it had startled Zoro because he was too deep in thought to realize that she had been on the bed with him this whole time. He was lucky he hadn't squished her when he laid down. 

Zoro sat up and Holly looped herself around his neck beginning to purr. The vibrations resonated through her fur, successfully easing his fears a little. “Thanks Holly.” 

She meowed and her tail swept around his neck like a fuzzy necklace. 

Zoro honestly didn’t know why Holly and Alexander liked him so much, most animals were either scared of him or wouldn’t come anywhere near him. He wondered whether Alexander’s personality had anything to do with this fact.

Okay, so distracting himself wasn’t working. “C’mon Holly, let’s go see if we can wait for her in the common room…” Holly didn’t move but Zoro had expected nothing less from the sleepy feline. He gazed around the room warily, but when he was satisfied that everyone was surely and fast asleep (he could hear only the very level and even breathing one could only accomplish while asleep), he got out of his bed and closed the curtains behind him. Then he walked over to his trunk and, undoing the lock, slowly opened the lid a crack. He reached a tentative hand into his trunk and withdrew his comb. If he was going to wait for his sister, he may as well work on combing his hair while he did so.

He stretched his arms and pushed his shoulder blades back for a moment before opening the circular door that led to the mostly silent common room. Emphasis on ‘mostly’. Some of the kids from last night were still sprawled on the couches. There was even one kid sleeping on the floor.

Maybe he should go on into the kitchen? He really didn’t want to explain himself if anyone woke up with him in the room awake for no clear reason. He opened the common room door as quietly as he could and slipped out, dodging a sneaky vine that was trying to catch his robes. He looked around the kitchens.  _ What now? _

After thinking it over, Zoro decided that perhaps the place he was least likely to be seen while he waited for Zora would be on top of the barrels situated over the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. 

In all honesty, he wasn’t sure how in the world he managed to get up there without disturbing them or causing enough noise to get the elves’ attention. He ran a comb through his blue hair and, after a few strokes it was mostly untangled and somewhat presentable. He tucked the comb into his robes and his fingers brushed against his wand. He shrugged and decided to pull it out. 

He vividly remembered the day he and Zora got their wands.

**~{Flashback}~**

_ It had been a blazing day in the middle of July (their parents strongly believed that wizards and their wands needed time to bond before they were put to the test of school and such) when they stepped into the (thankfully) air conditioned wand shop called Ollivanders. As their parents paused by the fan to cool off, the twins made their way over to the counter. At first, no one was there, and it took them a few minutes to see the lone bell surrounded by at least 13 different kinds of wands on the welcome desk. They were honestly tempted to try out a few of the wands on the desk, but in the end, thought better of it and just rang the bell.  _

_ “Be with you in a minute.” A voice had said, seemingly coming from the walls of wands.  _

_ Zoro paused, looking around at all of the wands in boxes all over the store. His attention however, was snapped back to the present when an old man appeared in their mist, startling both twins. He had wide, pale eyes that shone like moons and wispy remnants of grey hair paired with pale skin to rival Zoro's. This man apparently didn’t go outdoors much.  _

_ “Ahh, I see we have the Nightingale family here. Come to me with a double whammy this time, have you?” Mr. Ollivander said brightly, addressing their parents. _

_ Their mother smiled, “Well it is that time of year isn’t it.”  _

_ Ollivander nodded, “Your’s was Hazel wood with a Hippocampi Scale core, supple, 14’. How’s it getting along after all these years, Hazel?”  _

_ Their mom reached into the pocket of her Turquoise robes and produced her wand, “As perfect as the day I bought it, I polish it every other day.”  _

_ Mr. Ollivander gave the wand a once over, “In impeccable condition too, but I expected nothing less.” He turned to their father, “As for yours, Fir wood with a Kappa Tooth core, 10’ and fairly bendy, isn’t that so, Noah?”  _

_ Their father nodded enthusiastically, “Yep, still works like a charm.” He dug into his silver robes, produced his wand and let Ollivander look at it for a minute as well before they turned to the twins who had been waiting impatiently for their turn to talk.   _

_ "What about that Jacob of yours? His wand was snapped in half no doubt, upon his expulsion?" Ollivander said with an air of distaste about it.  _

_ Their father sighed and shook his head, "Regrettably no. He managed to run off with it…"  _

_ Ollivander seemed to consider that for a moment, "A fine wand if I do say so myself. Hornbeam, Dragon heartstring core, 15' with slightly yielding flexibility…" he trailed off, then turned back to the twins and asked, “So who’s wand are we finding first?”  _

_ Spoiler, it was Zora’s. And it was probably for the better honestly. She found her wand rather quickly. It was a rather complex wand, Chestnut with an Applewood handle, Unicorn core, and 11 inches, very flexible.  _

_ Then Zoro got his turn. It seemed like they would never find the one for him, every single wand Ollivander handed him was snatched away almost immediately after he so much as touched it. The old man didn’t seem the least bit deterred by this however, quite the contrary in fact. With every failed attempt, his excitement seemed to grow and before Zoro knew what was happening, there were wands almost everywhere, they were near the back of the shop, and they were running out of options.  _

_ He paused for a second and considered a dusty wand box on one of the higher shelves. It seemed to be tempting him to open it, though he couldn’t place his finger on why he felt the need to hide this from Ollivander. Nonetheless, he moved towards the shelf and reached up to pick up the box. He retrieved it, only to turn an come face to face with Ollivander.  _

_ Zoro was so shocked that he almost dropped the box. “Sorry!” He apologized quickly, “I didn’t mean to.”  _

_ Ollivander however, was smiling even wider than before. “Go ahead,” he invited, “Open it.”  _

_ Zoro did what he was told, uncomfortably aware of Ollivander’s steady, unblinking moon gaze trained on him as he did so. Inside the box, underneath a layer of protective purple gauze lay an extremely detailed wand laid out on what looked like a black velvet cushion. Zoro glanced at Ollivander, looking for some form of an explanation. _

_ "That wand is one of the rarest I have ever had the opportunity to acquire," He said eerily. "The reasoning for this lies not in the combination of woods, like your sisters -although I'll admit, that combination was not an extremely common one on its own- but in the cores."  _

_ Zoro blinked, "Did… did you say core… s? As in… more than one?"  _

_ Ollivander nodded, "I did indeed. That is a dogwood wand with a handle made of pine. Reasonably supple, 13' with a dual phoenix feather and dragon heartstring core."  _

_ Zoro's eyes widened, "Really? Wow." _

**~{End of Flashback}~**

It was hard to believe then and still hard to believe now, even though it felt solid beneath his fingers. He still recalled the last words Ollivander had spoken to him that day, ' _That wand is special, and seeing as it has chosen you now after rejecting others for so long… well… you must be destined for something great.'_

He didn't think about it much, but his wand had always done what he wished it to before and it felt most natural when he was causing mischief. He wondered if there was something more to it. 

Zoro stared out over the kitchen below him; the house elves were busily working away. They didn't know he was there, he'd made well sure of that, but still, they seemed awfully excited about something and it didn't take him long to figure out what. 

He could smell someone else in this room. It wasn't a familiar smell and it didn't smell remotely elf (he would know, having grown up with more than a few house elves), so it was definitely a human scent, but not one he knew well. Upon closer inspection, it was not even just one scent, but two different, albeit similar scents. And, he could hear breathing. One at ease, and one a little more hesitant pace, as though this person were trying to hold their breath. 

It was still bothering him though, seeing how he couldn't see them. That was riddled out soon enough however, because apparently they didn't notice him because there was a flash of movement and where he once could see nothing, now stood two boys with messy black hair. 

"Are you sure about this James?" The younger asked, his eyes darting around the kitchens as he spoke. Zoro guessed that he hadn't broken school rules before.

"Of course, the elves are happy to get us some food for Fuzz, besides, this way no one thinks it's weird. You know that if we take extra food from the dining hall, Rose is bound to call us out on it and demand to know what we're going to do with it," The elder -James- replied, accepting a bundle of something from an over-excited elf. 

"Can we get anything else for you, young masters?" The elf questioned hopefully.

"No thanks… we'll come around again later," James said respectfully, turning to head towards the cloak they had left lying on the floor. 

"James…" The younger boy said, "I feel like we're being watched…" 

"Relax Albus, it's just the elves," James nonchalantly brushed him off.  

"I wasn't talking about the elves though…" Albus sighed, peering around. He jumped then and looked down. 

Zoro's breath caught in in his throat. Zora… was sitting at Albus' feet in her cat form. 

James laughed at his brother's reaction, "You were right, we were being watched, by a cat."

Zora meowed and turned her head to look directly at Zoro. 

He scowled, _Just what in the world was she trying to do here?_

"What do you suppose a cat would be doing in the kitchens James?" Albus asked, turning to face his brother. 

James shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe it wants fish or something. In any case, if we want to get back up to the tower before Rose notices we're gone, we'd better start back." 

Albus still looked uneasy but said, "Yeah… I suppose Ronnie'll be missing us soon…" He kept looking around however, and Zoro could tell that it wasn't going to be long to realize that he was there. He didn't make it any easier for him though, he just let him work it out for himself. 

He knew Albus had spotted him when he heard the gasp. "James… James… look…" Albus was pointing at him now and Zora had about the smuggest look a cat conceivably could plastered on her face.  

James gaped up at him, "You were right Albus…" 

Zoro sighed and jumped off the barrels. His cover had already been blown so there wasn't really a point in him staying up there. Holly's tail flicked across his robes as he strolled over to them as though he were never really hiding in the first place. 

"Who are you?" James asked, "And what are you doing in here?" 

Zoro shrugged with open arms, his wand in his hand still, "I could very well ask you the same question." 

"Fair enough," James said, "We don't say a word, you don't say a word." 

Zoro shrugged again. Then he tensed and froze. 

"What?" Albus asked, "What is it?" 

"Get under your cloak and get out of here, now!" Zoro hissed under his breath. 

James and Albus exchanged a glance, but the urgency in his voice must have told them to obey because they threw the cloak over themselves and were gone in an instant. 

It wasn't an instant too soon however, as just then, the door to the kitchen opened and a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties stepped in. He looked very surprised to see Zoro there. 

"Oh?" He said, "What's this? You're a Hufflepuff from the looks of your robes… why aren't you in the common room?" 

Zoro glanced at the floor, or rather, at the black cat that was his sister who was on the floor. "My sister- er… my sister's cat.." he pointed at Zora, "She went out of the dorm, and I got worried so I went looking for her." 

"Ahh, I see. Cats do tend to wander, but I'm sure you already knew that. Let's get to the common room then, shall we? I have a little welcome speech to give to all of you, and a request." 

"What kind of request?" 

Zoro already knew all too well what the request was, but the professor didn't need to know that. He leaned down, gathered up Zora in his arms and followed the professor back towards the barrels by the entrance. He could no longer smell the boys from earlier, so he was pretty sure they had gone already. If so, all the better for them, in the meantime, he was stuck with Professor Lost Toad and he wasn't sure he liked the idea. 

"Ah… you'll hear soon enough…"

Zoro figured he would, again. He had to wait for the man to open the door to the common room before he managed to skirt off into the crowd of -now fully awake and mostly dressed or put together- Hufflepuffs, successfully losing the Toad Teacher™ 

Somehow he managed to find his way back to his dorm room just as the Professor began his speech. From the sounds of it, the speech would be short, and neither of them were missing anything really from there. Zoro checked that no one else was in the room and dropped Zora. She landed on her feet, in human form. 

"Yikes. A little rough, don't ya think?" She said, rubbing her ribs with a severely scratched arm. 

"What was that?" Zoro asked, ignoring her scratches for now. "Were you trying to get us caught back there?" 

Zora shook her head, "No, of course not. They just seem like they would be good people to know. I mean… great Merlin, did you see that cloak? It was amazing! Think of how much we could do if we teamed up with them? They've already shown that they don't mind breaking the rules, what more could we ask for?" 

Zoro sighed, "Ugh, you're giving me a migraine. Yes, they might be good allies, but they also might turn us in if they find out anything they shouldn't. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die." 

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, will you? There was a note in your letter, you're fine. The professors know about it," Zora sighed. 

Zoro made a growling noise in the back of his throat, "So? They've been ordered to keep it a secret, but the students haven't. If word gets out about this… not to mention you!" 

"But it won't! Besides, I'm good at staying hidden," Zora said proudly.

Zoro snorted, "About as blended in as a wolf in a flock of sheep."

Zora flicked him on the nose, "Shush, you. Now c'mon, I think Professor Longbottom is almost done with his speech, we'd better get out there before he's done."

"Not so fast sis," Zoro said, holding out an arm to stop her. "First off, you're still in your PJ's, second, we need to do something about your arms before we go anywhere." 

Zora pouted, "You're no fun." 

"Tell me that when your arm gets infected and we have to cut it off," Zoro retorted. 

This seemed to startle her into silence, a rare treat to be sure. 

"Now c'mere and let me clean those scratches. Then I'll wrap your arms and you'll have to go change in your own dorm room." 

"Alright, alright. You win," Zora sighed and slinked over like she was still in cat form. 

"Just sit on the bed, okay?" Zoro sighed, heading for his trunk.

Zora shrugged and plopped herself on his bed as though she had been planning on doing that from the start.

Zoro deadpanned and shook his head, but true to his passive-aggressive nature, he said nothing as he returned with cloth and bandages. He proceeded to gently and quickly clean and wrap her arms. Once he was done, he said, "There. Now go put on your robes. If you hurry, we might be able to rejoin the others before the Toad Professor finishes his speech and we get in trouble for not being there." 

Zora shrugged, "Whatever you say Jerk."

Zoro deadpanned, "Annoyance." 

"Dragon dung."

"Merlin's smelly armpits." 

"Dementor."

"Mudblood." 

"Werewolf." 

Zoro flinched and he turned to glare at her, a low growl forming in his throat. 

Zora backed up. She knew she done screwed up. "G… gold." She said in a small voice, "Your eyes… are gold." 

Zoro took a deep breath and closed his eyes, falling back onto his bed. His chest heaved with the effort of breathing and he groaned, letting a hand tall onto his head. After a moment he spoke, "Sorry sis. That one was just too close to home." 

She nodded, releasing the breath she'd been holding. "I... I know. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry Zoro." 

"Just… go get your robes…" Zoro whispered. 

Zora nodded and turned to leave. 

"Don't worry. I'll catch up…" 

She didn't turn back but nodded once more before she walked out of the room.

When she returned, Zoro was mostly back to normal, but the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than she had remembered them being on the train the day before. "Hey Zoro…?"

He looked over from where he was leaning against the wall next to the entrance to his dorm room. Professor Longbottom was just finishing up his speech. "Yes?"

"On that note, I was wondering if any of you have seen a toad around here?" Professor Longbottom was asking. 

Most of the common room burst into laughter at this and there was a chorus of: "So you lost Trevor again, huh?" And "Of course we'll help Professor!" And other things along those lines. 

"Is it getting worse?" She asked. 

Zoro shrugged. "Time is being peskily consistent." He said this in a nonchalant tone, but Zora hadn't grown up with him to not be able to realize when he was straining himself to sound normal.

"I see. Then soon?" 

"Yes. In a week or so." 

"How will you be able to do it?" She asked, "We're at school now… not at home. It won't be like that here…"

"I know. They know about my… eh… condition… Remember?" Zoro said slowly, "And they've made arrangements to deal with it. Honestly, didn't I explain this earlier? When I got my acceptance letter?" 

Zora shook her head, "No? I don't believe so… I mean, I know they know, but I don't know any of the specifics." 

Zoro shrugged, turning back to the crowd of Hufflepuffs who were starting to make their way out of the common room. He apparently wasn't going to explain anytime soon. "Let's head down to breakfast then…" 

Zora huffed. She disliked asking a question and not getting an answer out of it. Zoro was particularly bad in this sense as he mostly kept his thoughts to himself. She could hardly ever cast a guess at what he was thinking, and now was no different. For all she knew he was thinking of Death and Murder or Chocolate and revising spells… 

Zoro glanced back at her, "You coming?" 

She looked up and nodded, pushing off the wall to join him in the long walk to the main hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo~ If you have anything to say to me, please comment below, if not, enjoy the story and do remember that although I love what she's done with her books, I am in no way JK Rowling (if I was a lot fewer people would have died...). Anywho, I'm off for now, see ya later dearies ~Demon


End file.
